


The Road Diverges

by Saku777



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Historical Hetalia, Nationverse, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku777/pseuds/Saku777
Summary: At the advent of Hungary's marriage to Austria old feelings bubble up and Prussia has to decide to confront them or to continue to dismiss them, live in denial and as a result lose her.
Relationships: Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	The Road Diverges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerouacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerouacs/gifts).



He didn’t know how she felt about it. In fact they hadn’t talked closely in quite some time, he couldn’t even remember when they last did.

Really they had never truly been close, even if they had worked together in the past their paths had diverged long ago. If that was so then why did he feel a gnawing pitless sensation in the depths of his spirt? Prussia decided he was just being stupid, this was no time for sentiment after all. 

He wasn’t even invited to the wedding either, not that he was surprised, he thought to himself with smug smirk on his face. “After kicking Austria’s ass in the war, I doubt that he’d wanna see the living reminder of his humiliation and weakness,” and he chuckled at the thought as he spoke to no one in particular.

But he knew it was happening, next week, as he sat in his room with the newspaper spread on his desk before him. It said so right there. Or at least it mentioned the finalization of the union of the empire, but that was the same thing in essence.

Why did it bother him, he tried not to think of it, tried not to think of her with her hair done up in flowers and jewels, tried not to think of her in her beautiful dress at Austria’s side. he tried not to think of any of it as a knock suddenly came at the door.

““Huh? What? What is it?”

The door opened and one of the servants entered the room. “Sir, just told he this arrived and said to give it to you. It’s from the Austrians.”“

“Oh? What does that degenerate puss want now huh? If he wants to grovel at my feet I won’t say no.”

He laughed, took the letter, opened it, and read it.

He was invited.

“Shit, what the fuck is he playing at?” he said to the increasingly awkward servant. “I bet he thinks I’ll have to decline, but fuck him. I’ll show up, I’ll show up and look so good I’ll make him regret it and with only a week’s notice too”! and he slammed the letter onto the desk.

-

Prussia managed to get to Austria in time, though suspected Austria timed the letter so that it would be late enough to give him hassle but also allow him to arrive in time for the wedding. If Prussia was being honest with himself he hadn’t wanted to come, but he hardly was ever honest with himself. He refused to confront that fact and the leaden feeling in his chest which still remained. 

As he stood off to the side waiting for Austria and Hungary to arrive in the cathedral Prussia remembered the last thing he had taken a good long look at before he left his room, his glum reflection. Well he certainly hoped he didn’t look like that now and attempted to look bored and indifferent. His efforts came not a moment too soon for music began majestically playing and heads turned towards the entrance of the church. 

Hungary was beautiful in a large dress of cream and light green, with flowers in her hair and emeralds around her neck, but Prussia squinted at her as he tried to analyze her face. He couldn’t place the emotion on it whatsoever, she was a cipher. However he remembered the fearsome and wild girl she had been in the past and that he knew she still was. After her most recent rebellion towards Austria hadn’t been so long ago, so how did she feel about this now? He had no idea, he had no idea about anything about her really and perhaps hadn’t for a long long time.

If that was true then-, well he refused to finish that thought and instead reflected on the surroundings. They were stupidly ornate, he guessed Austria was compensating for something and at the thought he let out a loud snigger. This lead to several heads turning towards him, not that he cared. In fact he felt smug at the attention and at the quick flash of annoyance he was sure he caught on Austria’s face and at Hungary’s quick irritated glance towards him. But soon the ceremony commenced. Even though he understood Latin he didn’t bother to listen to the bishop’s liturgy, nor did he bother listening to Count Andrassy crown them afterwards. Instead his eyes wandered, here, there, everywhere, anywhere but Hungary as he waited for the entire thing to end. 

At least at the ball afterwards there would be dancing and food, both of which he loved. 

The problem with loving dancing is someone needed to dance with you, and really Prussia wasn’t that popular with women. He didn’t know why, he was handsome, well dressed, powerful, dressed in his military garb with all his medals, and so he came to the conclusion everyone was too shy to ask or accept him. He made up his mind to ask the next woman who passed him by. 

Unfortunately for him that happened to bee Hungary, still wearing her coronation wedding gown. He pouted, crossed his arms, and leaned against the wall. “”What’re you doing over here? Shouldn’t you be with your new wife?” he asked, annoyed at the sulky tone in his voice he failed to suppress. 

She let out a loud snort despite herself, then cleared her throat, “Franz Joesph wanted to speak to him,” she said, acting like nothing had happened. “In any case I can go where I please.”

“Then wanna dance?” Prussia asked, pouncing on her words. He held out his hand to her as she stared at it.

She felt a tug of war within herself, her heart veering from left to right but then she said, “My card is full, and after the last war I wonder if you deserve it.” However that stoked a feeling of wicked rebellion within her so on impulse she added, “but if in a hour my card is free and you’re still here I’ll take you up on that.”

The smug grin on his face was back and so was her desire to punch him, “I’ll take you up on that!”

Then they stood side by side as she waited for Austria to return. “Is no one dancing with you?” 

”Everyone’s too boring for me, but forget that,” he said quickly. “So are you really alright with this?”

She frowned, “That’s none of your business.”

“Well I’m making it my business,” Prussia shot back. 

“Can’t you be pleasant for once in your life?”

“No, did I hit a nerve?”’

”That’s funny, I was about to ask you the same thing, ugh.” Her lip curled, her face a clear expression of disgust.

They looked away from one another and there was silence once more. Then still not looking at her Prussia asked, ”Would you have married him if it wasn’t for politics? “

She remained silent but finally spoke, “That’s a stupid question, we’re nations and I don’t owe you a answer anyways.” Truthfully she didn’t know and really couldn’t parse out whatever she felt for Austria, but she didn’t want Prussia seeing her vulnerabilities. She could’t look weak in any way. That had been her mistake long ago when he found her wounded by Ottoman in the woods. She should have never allowed him to see her thus, she should have never admitted getting weaker even if she laughed it off and dismissed it as her being a different gender than many of her peers, but being younger and more naive, to her being a weak woman was far less frightening than being a weak nation at the risk of losing her freedom, her power, and possibly even her life, even if it was only an excuse.

He hadn’t ever believed it. He saw it for what it was, a desperate excuse of a failing nation trying to lie to herself about her state in life, that she was going downhill. In that moment long ago he knew that she would no longer be the free and wild nation that had terrified and enthralled him in their brief meetings when they crossed paths if things continued as they did.

He was right, and here they were now at the result of that. He found again that as rebellious as she remained he had no idea who she was, and really, perhaps he never did. There were no what ifs, history was history, and their lives were sundered now. 

“Its pathetic really, to be jealous of him when you’ve beaten him in war,” Hungary said.

“It’s bold of you to assume I even give a shit.” And with that he walked off, there would be no dance.

**Author's Note:**

> The Austro-Hungarian Empire was formed in 1867 when the Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 established the dual monarchies of the empire, put a end to Austira's 18 year long military dictatorship of Hungary after the Hungarian Revolution of 1848, resorted the old constitution of the Kingdom of Hungary, and partially re-established it's sovereignty. 
> 
> In 1866 Prussia defeated Austria in the Austro-Prussian war which lead to Austria losing it's place of power among the German states and helped lead to a weakening of the Hapsburg Empire due to that as well as debt and a financial crisis. To keep the empire afloat the compromise was proposed and the nobility of Hungary agreed in order to restore the aforementioned rights as well as gain influence in the empire. This was a divisive decision and many Hungarians disagreed. 
> 
> During balls and parties women would have dance cards with slots to fill for each dance. If the slot was taken that person would be her partner for that dance and no one else. It was also improper to dance too much with the same person so people would have multiple partners, usually one for each dance
> 
> Count Andrassy was the prime minister of Hungary, he did crown the emperor Franz Joesph and his wife Sissi in real life.


End file.
